Pick a Side
by Xanpluto
Summary: Tk never thought he'd question where his allegiances lay, but after spending years away from the digidestineds he's incited by a mysterious stranger.  Will he pick a side and will his old friends understand?  Takari
1. The Past

_Hello everybody,_

_Welcome to my newest story. Actually, that is a lie; this story has been semi written on my computer for at least 6 months. I wrote it while listening to the song Hypocrite by Idioteque (I recommend you check it out). I've decided to post it now in hopes that I'll actually finish it._

_If you've read my other stories you know that I love Takari, so yes this is a Takari. However, I'm going to try to delve more into Tk's psyche in this story along with exploring classic metaphors of light and darkness. I hope you enjoy and give me good feedback and inspiration to continue writing._

_-Xanpluto_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. The Past<strong>

* * *

><p>"Have you decided?"<p>

"No." He said in a grave voice. He'd been thinking it over for months and still had not come to a decision. He didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. What was darkness and light anyways? Who was to say one was better than the other?

"It's nearing the time."

"I know." He lowered his golden head to stare at the ground, "I still need more time."

"Very well, but eventually you have got to pick a side."

The boys raised his head and saw that his visitor was gone. She'd vanished in an instant. He returned in from the balcony of his apartment complex and settled down by the couch with a few books. While he flipped through the pages regularly nothing was sticking in his confused brain. He was overwhelmed by his decision.

Perhaps if he had someone to talk to it would be better. Hashing out ideas with others always seemed to bring enlightenment. However, this was his sole choice and no one could ever know about it. Not now at least.

He wondered what his friends would think if they even knew. Would they be appalled? He couldn't blame them. At first he'd been appalled; only after constant pestering was he even able to listen to what they girl had to say. It took more time for him to consider her offer.

Then again, would his friends even care? Over the years they'd naturally disbanded and led their own independent lives. Yes, they were close as children, but everyone grows up eventually.

Tk finally set down his book knowing he was getting no where. He walked to the kitchen looking for some dinner to eat; he found only some moldy bread. He lived alone in a small apartment and had been too busy lately to go shopping. He was so busy, in fact, that he'd never even found time to unpack all his moving boxes. Hence, even if there had been food, he had no equipment to cook it with. Sighing he through on a jacket and shoes and ventured out of the house.

It was only a ten minute walk to the store but he managed to make it longer with his general aloofness. Therefore, when he was heading back it had already turned dark and the city lights created deep shadows on the street.

"Tk Takaishi!" A voice exclaimed loudly and Tk turned slowly in dread. "Wow, I almost didn't recognize you." A young man said while approaching him.

"Cody." He answered back halfheartedly. Cody eyed him evenly.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect." Tk said as he called upon one of his old, classic smiles. "How are you? I heard you've started going to University."

"Yes, I'm a junior there." Cody's excitement at seeing his old friend had turned to suspicion. Was his sense of time deluded? "Shall we get some coffee and catch up? I'd love to hear about your life."

Tk nodded his head in agreement and they entered a nearby cafe. As they sat down Cody began to realize many other aspects about Tk that had changed over the many years since they'd last seen each other.

"I thought you were still in France?" Cody eyed Tk expectantly while sipping his latte.

"I came back to do research for my graduate thesis." Tk said simply and Cody encouraged him to explain. "In short, I'm analyzing the influence of European writers on Japanese literature during the early 1800s."

"That sounds interesting." Cody said though he truly didn't understand the scope of Tk's work. "How long have you been here?"

"Three months."

"Three months!" Cody said loudly, "And you haven't told anyone that you're back?"

"I didn't see the need for it." Tk shrugged, "Everyone has their own lives now. Plus, I've almost finished my research; I'll be going back to France soon."

"That ridiculous." Cody said strongly. He eyed Tk with concern; he had changed so much in the nearly 5 years since they'd last seen each other. Since when had he stopped caring about his old friends? "I'm sure everyone would love to see you. We could have had a digidestined reunion or something."

Tk's eyes were downcast as he spoke his next line, "Cody, we were digidestined a long time ago. Everyone has moved on."

"No, they haven't." Cody responded strongly. "I'm sure everyone would be glad to get back together. If anything, Tk, you're the one that's moved on."

Tk shrugged again and then finished his coffee. "I've got to get back and finish some research." He stood up to go, "It was nice catching up with you."

"Wait Tk!" Cody said as he turned to leave. "If I were able to get everyone together for a reunion would you come?"

Tk gave a pitiful smile, "That's impossible."

"Answer the question." Cody said strongly.

"If you, against all likelihood, managed to get all the old digidestineds together for a reunion I would be so shocked that I would have attend just to see it with my own eyes." Tk said with a half smile.

"Is that a promise?" Cody demanded.

Tk shrugged again, "Sure."

"The Tk Takaishi I used to know would never break a promise." Cody said at Tk's retreating back. Tk have a small wave of acknowledgment without turning around. "Good." Cody said to himself and then began to plan the digidestined reunion.

* * *

><p>Matt was surprised when he got a phone call from the youngest of his childhood friends. His surprise increased when he heard what Cody had to say.<p>

"WHAT? You're telling me my brother is in Japan!" Matt practically shouted.

"You didn't know?" Cody asked in surprise.

"No, he never mentioned anything." Matt's anger was starting to rise. "That little brat. How could he not tell me?"

"Matt," Cody said timidly, "I hope I'm not being too intrusive but when was the last time you actually saw Tk?"

"Probably the Christmas before last." Matt said guiltily. "Why?"

"He seems different."

Matt was immediately concerned, "How so?"

Cody stumbled to pinpoint Tk's new persona, but felt satisfied by the explanation he gave. "It almost seemed like he has lost all his optimism. He didn't even seem very happy."

"He wasn't like that last time I saw him." Matt said alarmed. "He was perfectly normal."

"Something must have changed; something big."

Though Cody couldn't see it, Matt's expression turned to sad as Cody's words were like a dagger through his heart. Matt had a guess about what had make Tk change. It was something that Matt hadn't told many people about because of his own guilt.

Cody continued, "I want to make this reunion real so it'll restore some of Tk's faith in his old friends."

"Thanks Cody," Matt said sincerely, "I'm glad you still care so much about my little brother. I'll be there for sure."

"Great." Cody was smiling, "That's two out of twelve."

"Don't worry about the older kids. Just leave it to me, I'll get them to come."

"That would be a great help." Cody was unsure of how to ask his next question but decided on just saying it straight, "By older kids does that include Kari?"

Matt didn't reply for a few seconds, "Yeah, I'll deal with both Kamiyas."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Matt."

"Bye Cody, and thanks for calling me first." Cody had no reply so simply ended the call and set down his phone with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>I usually don't like writing for Cody (bc I find him boring) but this actually turned out quite well. Do you agree? Any guesses about what will happen next?_

_Please Review._


	2. The Reunion

_Thank you everyone who reviewed. I appreciate your comments and I did edit the first chapter a bit more.  
><em>

_-Xanpluto  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. The Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>Tk looked at the invitation thoughtfully and was impressed. It had only taken Cody two weeks to organize the reunion he had thought it was impossible. Also, Cody had managed to track Tk down in the Tokyo library where he spent most of his time researching his thesis. Instead of making a grand show he simply handed Tk the invitation and said, "See you then," before walking away.<p>

"What are you going to do?" Tk didn't have to look up to know who the owner of the soft voice was.

"I thought I had more time to decide." He questioned.

"I wasn't talking about that. What will you do about the reunion?" The girl walked towards Tk and picked up the invitation to read it for herself. Tk finally looked up at her.

"How did you even know about that?" He asked suspiciously.

She shrugged and sat down on the couch next to him, "I like to know everything that is going on in your life."

"Even this?"

"Especially this." The woman effortlessly flung the invitation back onto the table and looked deeply into his cerulean eyes. "You want to go, don't you?"

"Yes and no." He said standing up to escape her.

"I won't stop you from going but if you tell them what's happening it will be disastrous. You'll ruin everything."

"I wouldn't do that." Tk said as if the thought of it was insulting.

"For some reason I don't trust you." She said faintly.

Tk shrugged, "If I'm that untrustworthy then come with me; I couldn't care less."

She gave a faint smile, "Fine, I will."

Tk shrugged again, "Will you leave me alone until then, I still need to think." There was no reply so Tk looked back towards the couch and saw that she was gone. Sighing he collapsed and waited for sleep to overcome him.

A week later Tk was staring at himself in the mirror. He tried to imagine how different he would look to those friends he hadn't seen for years. Not too different he decided. Besides his face aging into that of a 25 year old man he looked the same with his pale skin, messy golden hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Very spiffy." A figure materialized behind him. He shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" He asked plainly and grabbed his car keys. She stared at him softly.

"I think the more important question is are you ready to go?"

Tk didn't say anything and merely held the front door open for her. After eyeing him for a few more seconds the girl walked through it.

* * *

><p>Cody had arranged the digidestined reunion to be at The Teenage Wolves' practice house a half an hour drive from the city. When Tk drove up there were already several cars parked in the driveway; they were probably the last to arrive. Tk cut off the ignition and took a few deep breaths.<p>

"Remember not to say anything." The woman said and then opened her door. Tk stopped her.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked back at him mysteriously, "Is this really the time to discuss that? You know what my answer is."

"That's not what I meant. What do I tell the others when they ask who you are?"

"Oh," The girl had a look of wonder on her face, "Perhaps I'm your girlfriend Cory?" Tk's eyes widened, "Do you have any other ideas to explain my presence? I doubt you would bring a simple friend to an event like this."

"Fine." Tk stated then got out of the car. The woman followed after him.

* * *

><p>When the knock on the door echoed through the room all the guests looked at it expectantly. There was only one person missing from their group and he was perhaps the one whom everyone was most anxious to see. Matt was the one whom finally lunged for the door and opened it to see his brother.<p>

"Hey." Tk said casually and walked through the door. Surprisingly a woman followed after him.

"Teeks?" Matt questioned as he stared at the woman; she was absolutely stunning. Her skin was beautifully pale and her face was both angular and kind with intense blue eyes that rivaled Tk's own. In a gust of wind her long, raven black hair fluttered around her body and she shivered.

"This is my girlfriend Cory." Tk said while motioning for Matt to close the door. He noticed that all his old friends were staring at the pair of them.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Matt said warily.

Cory responded in a kind smile and looked around at everyone, "You as well."

"Psst, Tk." A spiky haired brunette tried to get Tk's attention subtly, "Can we talk about you-know-what around her?"

"Don't worry Davis," Cory interrupted, "I know all about the digital world."

"Oh, great." Davis sweat dropped; he didn't even wondered how she knew his name. "That's a relief."

"Yes, welcome to the party." Sora approached Tk and Cory happily holding a tray of food, "Have some food."

The digidestineds continued to socialize and catch up with each other over food and drinks, but there still remained a tense atmosphere in the room.

* * *

><p>"I hate her." Yolei said while cramming food into her mouth. "She's not even that pretty. Why did all the guys ogle at her?"<p>

Yolei's best friend sighed from besides her while also staring at Cory and Tk as they talked to others in the room, "Don't be mean to her on my account."

"She seems too perfect. Too fake. It has nothing to do with you, Kari."

Kari eyed Yolei knowingly, "Is that so?"

"Yup." Yolei said in a matter-o-fact voice. "Just because she's Tk's new girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to harass her. It's not her fault Tk disappeared to France, lost contact with his best friends, and then randomly appears with some beautiful girl at a party."

"You just said she was beautiful, Yolei." Kari smiled as she pointed out her friend's contradiction.

"Not as pretty as you!" Yolei said rudely, "I can't believe Tk would chose that over you."

Kari flushed, "Tk and I were never really a thing. I don't resent him for leaving."

"That's because you're too nice." Yolei said honestly, "I'm not that nice so I'll hate her for the both of us."

"Just don't cause trouble." Kari warned as she saw that the pair was heading over towards them.

"Kari, Yolei." Tk said simply with a nod of his head.

Yolei looked like she was about to explode and start yelling at him but a yank at her elbow pulled her away. "I've got something to show you, dear." Ken said with a fleeting look at Kari. Kari made a mental note to thank him later.

"Tk." Kari said with a bit of a forced smile.

He nodded his head, "How are you?"

"Good, very happy. And you?"

"Good, very..." he paused, "busy."

"Oh." She furrowed her eyebrows as a thousand thoughts rushed through her head, "Have you been very busy for the last five years? Is that why you haven't come back to Japan?"

Tk ignored the accusation in her voice, "Yes."

Neither of them spoke for a few moments as they simply looked at each other searching for answers to unasked questions. It was Cory who finally broke the silence, "I've seen your some of your photographs in a magazine. They're very beautiful."

Kari looked at her. She seemed genuine and as much as Kari might secretly want to, she couldn't hate her. Cory wasn't a bad person. In fact, from first impressions she seemed like a good match for Tk.

"Thanks. I really enjoy what I do."

"It shows." Cory grabbed onto Tk's arm lightly, "Let's get some drinks, honey."

"Yeah sure." Tk said apathetically and allowed himself to be led away from Kari. Kari watched them leave with a glum face.

"So, how was it?" Tai asked with concern while appearing at Kari's side. "It seemed civil."

"Of course it was." Kari said strongly. "It was just two old friends saying hello."

"Sure." Tai said as if he didn't believe it and Kari immediately defended herself.

"I know that everyone thought that Tk and I would end up with each other but we were never more than best friends. Now you can see that. He's got a girlfriend."

Tai shrugged; he still didn't believe what she said.

* * *

><p>"Guys, can I have your attention please." Izzy said while banging a fork on one of the wine glasses. Everyone quieted down. "It's been a long time since we've all been together and therefore it seems only fitting that we remember the whole reason we met: the digital world."<p>

"Here, here." Some of the digidestineds muttered while raising their glasses as well.

Izzy continued, "In honor of that Ken and I have been working on a little project."

"We can't promise it will work," Ken added, "because the digital gate was closed so many years ago, but I think it's worth a try."

"Wait! Are you saying we might see our digimon?" Mimi asked excitedly.

"Maybe." Izzy wanted to make sure they all understood there was a chance they could fail.

"Anything is worth a try if we get to see them." Joe offered and the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great." Izzy pulled out an updated orange pineapple computer and Ken handed him a shiny cd, "Ready?"

"Do it!" Davis yelled..

"Here we go." Izzy put the cd into his computer and everyone watched wide eyed. Izzy's own expression turned from excitement to confusion to worry. And then everyone else understood why as the computer was surrounded by a black haze. Izzy was so shocked that he dropped the computer on the ground where the screen quickly cracked. The haze disappeared and was replaced by smoke as the computer fried.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Izzy looked at Ken but he didn't appear to have an explanation either. "It should have worked. I've been working on the calculation for months."

"The digital world's gate could be closed for a reason. Maybe it's not right to try to break through." It was Cory, the newcomer, who said this and in the onset of severe disappointment the group gave her looks of daggers.

"Thanks for the party Cody," Tk intervened, "I think it's about time we leave." He grabbed Cory's hand and glided her to the door quickly. "Bye."

Before anyone had said another word, the boy that they all hadn't seen in years was once again gone from their lives mysteriously. The digidestineds could only look at each other wordlessly.

Meanwhile, Tk's fingers were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel as he drove his car back into town. "Why did you do that?" He asked the woman beside him angrily.

"You know why." She said simply.

Tk didn't have a good reply, "But still."

"Soon enough you're going to have to stop fighting it."

"I don't want to." He looked over at the passengers seat but Cory was already gone. "I don't want to." He repeated to himself while continuing the drive home alone.

* * *

><p><em>Confused? or excited?<br>_

_I find it super easy to write for Yolei because she always says what she feels. Sometimes it can seem mean but I love her honesty and bluntness - she reminds me of myself.  
><em>

_Also, if you're looking for some Takari I'm sorry to say that it won't really be popping up for another chapter or two. They can't suddenly fall in love after being apart for so long...however, eventually there will be some fluff.  
><em>

_Please Review._


	3. The Separation

_Thanks to all who reviewed. _

_Those who are confused about the 'mysterious girl' will have to wait a bit longer to discover who she really is. My only clue is that she is human though her body is stuck in the digital world - you'll find out more about this later.  
><em>

_In this chapter you'll finally discover the source of Matt's guilt...which may or may not contribute to Tk's changed persona.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. The Separation<strong>

* * *

><p>Tk was buried in the basement of the library when Matt found him a few days after the reunion. He coughed his throat expecting Tk to look up but Tk didn't move at all. Matt took a few steps closer.<p>

"What is it?" Tk finally asked without even looking up to see who it was. Matt was a little unnerved.

"I just wanted to talk." Matt pulled up a chair besides Tk. "Why didn't you tell me that you were back in Japan?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up." Tk said flatly. He finally lifted his head to see his brother's reaction. "I'm only here for a few months and then I'm going back to France. I assumed if we saw each other you'd have a harder time saying goodbye again."

"What! I'd never want to miss a chance to see you." Tk shrugged, "Are you sure this isn't about Mom's funeral?"

"Why would I care about that?" Tk looked back down at his book, "Why would I be resentful that you didn't show up to our own mother's funeral?"

"I've said I was sorry at least a hundred times." Matt pleaded, "I just couldn't get away from the tour. I'd be disappointing thousands of fans."

Tk responded, once again, in a flat voice, "Didn't I just say that I didn't care about that?"

"I know you're pissed but," Matt began but Tk interrupted him.

"I'm not pissed."

"Fine, whatever." Matt said knowing he shouldn't push the subject any further. Instead he tried changing the subject, "Where's Cory?"

"I don't know," Tk said leaning back in his chair, "and I don't care."

"If you're not serious about her why'd you bring her to the reunion? Better yet why'd you tell her about digimon?" Matt questioned.

"She already knew about digimon."

"So she's also a digidestined?"

"It's complicated."

"What do you mean?" Matt kept pushing but once again Tk seemed to be getting frustrating. It was almost as it Matt kept hitting all his wrong buttons and making the situation even worse. "Can't you tell me?"

"I can't."

"Why not? What is this big secret you're keeping from me?"

"Tk?" A voice echoed throughout the basement floor and soft clicks identified that someone in heels was walking closer. Finally, Cory appeared with a smile on her face and a bag in her hand. "I brought you lunch. Oh, hi Matt; this is a surprise."

"Hey." Matt said back.

"Have you come to try and convince my sweetheart to leave the library? I swear as hard as I try I can't rip him out of this place." She ruffled his hair.

"What are you doing here?" Tk responded in a voice far less affectionate than hers.

"Don't be cranky. I just wanted to check up on you and bring some lunch."

"Food isn't allowed down here." He gave her a stern look.

"Sorry, I didn't know." She said guiltily but Tk didn't release his stern look.

"Why are you being so mean to her?" Matt chided in an older brother fashion. "She said she didn't know."

"It's okay." Cory gave Matt an appreciative look. "He gets cranky when he's stressed but I'm used to it."

"It doesn't matter. Tk you shouldn't treat women like that." Matt said while trying to impose some of his older brother wisdom and authority.

"Oh, you're such a gentlemen. You must have one lucky woman waiting for you at home." Cory tried to move the conversation down a different avenue. "Shouldn't you be with her right now?"

"No, I haven't got anyone like that." Matt said shyly.

"Oh, what a shame. Though I suppose a guy like you probably has a date lined up tonight at least."

"No, some of the guys and I are watching the soccer game at Tai's house tonight. Actually, I partly came to see if Tk wanted to come."

"Oooh, sorry." Cory began apologetically, "Tk already promised me we'd go out to dinner tonight. We haven't had a real meal together in ages. Right, honey?"

"Right." Tk nodded his head but Matt could have sworn there was a bit of resistance in his voice.

"What about tomorrow?" Matt tried again, "We could go out for drinks."

"He's really busy with his thesis." Cory answered again on his behalf.

"Well, what day are you free, Tk?" Matt looked only at him for an answer and not Cory. Tk shrugged his shoulders.

"My schedule is pretty hectic."

"Fine." Matt said getting the hint, "Call me whenever you have any free time. If not I may just join you down here with a book of my own."

"Okay." Tk agreed with a subtle glance at Cory which Matt didn't miss. He was growing suspicious of her.

"It was good seeing you again, bye bye." Cory said with a smile.

"Likewise." Matt replied a bit harshly, "See you later, Teeks." He turned to leave the library.

When Tk was sure Matt's footsteps had vanished completely he looked at Cory with an angry expression on his face, "Why did you show up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't say anything?" Cory pulled out a chair and sat down roughly.

"I've told you before that you can trust me."

Cory shook her head at him, "No. Until you commit to a choice I can't."

"Well, I'm not ready yet." Tk snapped at her.

Cory twirled a piece of hair around her finger unconsciously and looked at him softly, "The longer you wait here in Japan the harder it will be. You came here for only one reason."

"You're wrong." Tk said strongly. "I came here for two reasons the first of which is to finish my thesis. If I do decide to go with you I'm not going to leave here without finishing it; it's been a long process that I have to see to the end."

"You better hurry up then." Cory flipped over one of Tk's many books, "Compiling all of the ancient accounts of other worlds is a mighty large task."

Tk shrugged, "It'll be worth it."

"I still don't get it." She said flipping over the book again, "The digital world hasn't been around for more than century of human time. Why are you looking in these old books?"

"I'm not just looking for stuff about the digital world." Cory raised her eyebrows curiously, "I'm looking for references about the dark ocean."

"Do you think it will help you make a decision?"

Tk sighed, "I don't know."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Tk glanced over at Cory as she dematerialized. She always had to leave with the last word, always.

* * *

><p><em>Does the cliffhanger feel like torture? If is does, sorry.<em>

_You may have also noticed that I'm not making this a Sorato; but, I'm also not choosing Taiora. I have no preference to either relationship and decided to make this story neutral. However, if I get a majority of fans for either relationship I may consider creating it later. Opinions?  
><em>

_Please Review._


	4. The Mystery

_For those who are unsure still yet: yes, this is a Takari...eventually. The romance isn't vital to the story yet. However, you will get a peek of it soon (sadly not this chapter but the next)._

_**Wildcats15**: yes, Tk is looking for information and the digidestineds will discover this soon. And yes, everything is connected..._

_ Thanks also to **LaLaLandx3**, **field innocence**, **TheAddicted**, **jerbear16, Togetheragain**, **KumoFuzei**, and **KoumiLoccness** for reviewing. Your words encourage me to write.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. The Mystery<strong>

* * *

><p>Tk's fingers hovered over his keyboard. They had been like this for over ten minutes because the moment he clicked submit his goal would be accomplished. His graduate level thesis would be finished and e-mailed to his French University who would likely publish it in a journal. It was the conclusion to a long year of research.<p>

"Have you decided?" A soft voice appeared besides Tk's left side.

"Yes." Tk pushed enter and closed his laptop. His eyes flickered to Cory. She looked eager to hear his answer. "I'll do as you ask."

"And you fully realize what this entails?" Cory questioned. She wanted to make sure that this wasn't a whim and that Tk would not later regret his decision.

"I understand." Tk nodded his head.

"Do you want to say goodbye before you leave?"

"I don't know if I can." Tk said truthfully. He had a grimace on his face not from disgust but from the turmoil in his heart. Although he had been distant from the digidestineds recently he could never forget the fond memories from his childhood. It was these memories he would need to lean on in the future...the future when his adult reality would become unbearably painful.

"I've got an idea." Cory reached over Tk and opened his laptop. In a few clicks she'd turned the video camera on and connected the soon to be recorded message to all the digidesntined's email accounts. "Say goodbye."

"Aye," Tk nodded again and looked towards the camera, "Hey guys, I'm leaving and I don't know when or if I'll come back. I'm sorry I've isolated myself. It's just something that needed to be done. I hope you all have wonderful, happy lives. And Matt, don't worry about me too much; I can take care of myself. Bye."

Cory ended the video and sent the message, "That was short and nice."

"Thanks." Tk said sadly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Tk answered and Cory put her hand on his shoulder.

"This may be painful." Both Tk and Cory's bodies began to fuzz like a bad TV and within three seconds they had disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>Matt lounged about in his underwear with a can of beer in his hand. At his feet were already seven empties. He hated to admit it, but he was drinking alone in sorrow. It was the one month anniversary of Tk's departure. And while Tk had left before, this time it felt different. For starters, the video he had left was odd. It almost sounded as if Tk was saying goodbye forever, and there was no evidence to tell Matt differently.<p>

He had called all his relatives in France to see if Tk had arrived safely but none had seen him. His dad was also worried, especially after Matt had showed him the video, and used his contacts at the TV station to look into his son's whereabouts. No one had found anything. Tk had simply disappeared off the radar.

"Matt. Matt!" Someone was banging on his door and Matt grudgingly got up to shoo away the unwanted guest. "You look horrible."

"Go away, Tai." Matt said and shut the door. Unfortunately for him, Tai was quicker and had already slipped into his apartment.

"Sorry bro, I can't do that." Tai walked through the living room and towards Matt's room where he grabbed pants and a shirt. He threw them at Matt, "Put these on."

"Why?" Matt asked as the clothes hit him in the face. The alcohol had damaged his reflexes.

"I don't feel like having a heart to heart with a guy only in his underpants. It's going to be uncomfortable enough as it is." Matt gave a chuckle and started putting on the clothes. "So tell me why you're acting like this?" Tai asked.

"You know why." Matt declared.

"Not really," Tai sat down on one of the living room couches and continued, "didn't Tk tell you not to worry? Then, why are you worrying so much?"

"Of course I'm going to worry, he's disappeared without a trace. What if it were, Kari?" Matt flipped the conversation on Tai and he frowned.

"It'd be different." Tai finally said.

"Not really." Matt defended. "I know Tk can take care of himself but everything about his last visit irks me. I need to talk to him and see what's up."

"And how is drinking helping that?" Tai chided, "Do you know why I came over here? Your neighbor called me. She knew we were friends and said you were making weird sounds all day."

"Nosy neighbor." Matt said under his breath.

"I'm glad she was." Tai responded, "Who knows how long you would have continued."

Matt shrugged and sat down his now unappetizing beer, "Fine. What do you want from me?"

Tai shrugged as well, "I don't know. Relax or stress out in a healthy way."

Matt raised an eyebrow and said in an unimpressed voice, "That's your advice?"

"I was never the smart one."

"That's for sure." Matt agreed with a shrug and a small smile. Tai also smiled. Even if Matt was smiling at his own stupidity Tai didn't care; it seemed to help.

* * *

><p>Joe set down his briefcase and hung up his coat before collapsing into a recliner with his laptop. The sun was rising but Joe was tired; he had just pulled a twelve hour shift at the hospital. He planned to quickly check his e-mail and then sleep the day away.<p>

As he opened his e-mail he saw a single message from his older brother Shuu. At first he thought it would be something trivial that could wait until he had slept but curiosity caused him to read it.

_Hey,_

_I was flipping threw a journal and read an article that your friend Tk Takaishi wrote. It was super enlightening. Even I, who am considered a semi-expert in the field, learned many new things. I have a few more questions I'd like to ask him; do you have his e-mail address?_

_Shuu_

Joe's face was scrunched up in confusion. His brother was a professor of Japanese folklore. Joe didn't know Tk had any interest in that sort of thing let alone was publishing papers. Then again, Joe didn't know much about Tk at all. Even their meeting a few months ago hadn't been very informative.

Joe's further curiosity got the better of him and he replied to his brother.

_Shu,_

_I have an e-mail address but Tk doesn't answer it anymore. He also didn't mention anything about writing an article in folklore. I'm curious, where could I find a copy of this._

_Thanks, Joe_

Joe set aside his computer and went to bed with his thoughts still buzzing. He wondered if he should call Matt. Then again, Joe didn't understand what was going on yet and it seemed wrong to bother Matt. Though Matt had recovered from his Tk related depression a few months ago, it was still a touchy subject. Joe decided to wait until he knew more - that wait wasn't very long. When Joe awoke Shuu had responded and told him the name of the journal. The article was only available in print so Joe quickly ordered a copy. The expected delivery time was three days.

After three days and when Joe had a moment of peace he sat down on the couch and began reading the nearly thirty page article. By page two his mouth was hanging open. While his brother may have found Tk's article enlightening, Joe read much, much more into it. He quickly identified obscure mentions of the digital world and, even more frighteningly, the dark ocean.

After Joe had finished the entire article he was left with an indescribable, worried feeling. There was something about Tk's article that frightened him. Joe also knew it was something he ought to alert the others to.

Joe went over to his printer and began to scan each page of the article. He complied the documents on his computer and then e-mailed them to the other digidestineds with the following message.

_Please read. I'm not sure what this means but it seems very important.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys are even more intrigued...I'm sure all your questions are piling up but, don't worry, they'll be answered soon. Until then, I hope you tell me your thoughts in a quick review.<em>

_Thanks, Xanpluto.  
><em>


	5. The Essay

_Thanks everyone for the reviews. This is sort of a short chapter so I'd thought I'd give it to you a bit earlier than I intended. Enjoy._

_And: yes, **TheAddicted** I do love torturing my readers. It's all for the best I assure you. Plus, you'll be happy to know that the story is about to pick up steam.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. The Essay<strong>

* * *

><p>Despite the term "very important" Matt didn't read the documents right away because Joe always over-exaggerated his anxieties. Plus, if it was a matter of life or death Joe would have used the phone. When Matt did sit down with his laptop after band practice and opened up the files he was frozen in shock. It was an article his brother had written and according to the date it was published only a month after his disappearance. Matt's shock was further intensified by reading the first paragraph.<p>

_We are not alone. Every culture has its own myths and folklore that hint at worlds hidden barely out of sight. The select few that visit these worlds have returned to the human race with exclamations of either utopias or dystopias; pure light and darkness. But, neither can exist. The ancients speak of balance: balance between all forces and powers whether natural or supernatural. The question arises, now at the brink of a new digital world, what path will humans choose? One of unrealistic absolutes or a painful, but "real" life?_

Matt read the rest of the paper as fast as his eyes would move. Not only did he find his brother's writing provocative, but it was provocative in a disturbing way. A way he thought completely unnatural for Tk. And truthfully, at the end of the essay Matt still didn't understand what it was about. It seemed to be about the digital world, but also not. It was heavily based in ancient research but predicted the future. Perhaps, Matt was reading too much into it, but there was still a prickling of suspicion under his skin.

Matt picked up his phone despite the late hour and called Joe. He was sent to voicemail and sighed before saying, "It's Matt, I just read that article. What do you think it means? I'm going to call Tai and see what he wants to do about it. If it is digidestined related we'll need to hold a meeting. Call me back."

Matt ended the call and then immediately dialed another number. A groggy voice answered the call, "Dude, do you know what time it is?"

"It doesn't matter. Have you checked your email?"

"Not today," Tai glanced at his clock and saw it was two in the morning, "or yesterday."

"Do it now?" Matt urged. Tai grumbled some more but didn't argue. He walked over to his desk and opened his laptop.

"What am I looking at?"

"The attachment on Joe's email. Open it." Matt answered.

Tai clicked on the attachment, "It's something Tk wrote?" Tai quested as the first page popped up. He immediately assumed that that was why Matt was so wound up but then he began reading, "Wait, what? The digital world."

"Yes." Matt answered, "Call me back when you finish it."

"Yeah, sure." Tai was distracted as his eyes focused on the computer screen. Anything to do with the digital world had him completely engaged. Therefore, he didn't notice when Matt hung up on him.

Given Tai's wish to fully understand every word the article took him a long time to finish. When he finally called Matt back the birds were beginning to chirp.

"We should get everyone together." Tai declared automatically. "I have no idea what any of it means but it feels fishy to me."

"I agree." Matt said, "My band's place at six."

"I'll call everyone." Tai said before hanging up the phone.

Before coming to the band's house everyone was told to read Joe's email. Once they had they were far more eager to come. It was almost like back in their teens during a digital emergency when everyone would drop everything they were doing to meet up: Matt cancelled a gig, Sora rescheduled a meeting with a major client, and Joe switched shifts.

"This feels less welcoming than last time." Davis said as he was the last to arrive in the house full of stressing digidestineds. The others only half smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood; they could tell from his face that he was also worried.

"Ok, let's talk about this." Tai said gathering everyone around the couches.

"I'm confused." Mimi said first. "I don't quite understand what Tk's talking about. He says 'digital world' but does he mean 'our digital world' or just cyberspace."

"I'm with Mimi." Sora agreed, "There was no specific mention to 'our digital world.'"

"I believe he's making a philosophical argument." Cody said, "The digital world is irrelevant except that it is, once again, a world creating by man - except this time it's real and not myth."

"I would agree to that," Matt began, "if Tk said so himself. However, he vanished half a year ago."

"Are you hypothesizing he went to the digital world?" Izzy asked with his eyebrows raised, "How could he have? Ken and I have been trying for years."

Ken nodded his head in confirmation, "It's extremely unlikely."

"But not impossible." Yolei stated firmly. She, Izzy, and Ken then began their own side conversation about whether or not Tk would have the ability to program himself into the digital world. The other people in the room began arguing about the relevancy of Tk's disappearance and his intent with his paper. In short, the room got very loud with conversation.

There was only one person who had yet to speak at all. She shrunk away from the many conversations and eventually excused herself to the kitchen where she grabbed a glass of water. Her hand shook. Like everyone else she saw the references to the digital world within Tk's paper but more than that she felt a personal attack. Tk talked about the irrationality of uniform dark and light worlds. Kari's crest was light. Therefore, every time Tk talked ill about the light she felt her own heart rip a little.

Kari and Tk were closer than siblings at one point in their lives. Until he ran off to France she thought they'd be together forever: whether as best friends or a couple. Now learning that he despised the 'light' she felt like she'd meant nothing to him. She was to blame for him running off; she was to blame for all the other digidestineds' pain at losing a good friend. She, Kari Kamiya, caused so much misfortune.

Kari's hand shook so much that the glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. She quickly bent down to pick up the pieces but cut her finger on a glass shard. She merely froze while looking at the bead of blood that formed.

"Kari?" Tai had rushed to the kitchen at the crash and now looked at his sister with worry. In all this mess he'd only thought of the digital world; Kari had seemed so strong he didn't think anything was wrong.

Kari looked up at her brother with messy hair falling into her face. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her voice quaked, "Tai."

Tai closed the three steps between his sister and himself and pulled her off the floor to envelope her in a comforting hug. Kari was very silent as she cried into his shoulder. "It's alright, I'm here for you now." Tai tried to calm her. Her tears kept pouring and he held the embrace.

Enough time had passed that someone had finally come to check on them.

"Kari?" Sora exclaimed at her surprised. Tai tried to wave her away but she didn't budge. After a few minutes she said, "They need you in there; I'll take her home."

Kari let go of her brother knowing he wouldn't leave on his own; she also knew the digidestineds needed a leader right now and not a nuisance like her.

"C'mon, sweetie." Sora said and grabbed Kari's shoulders. They left and Tai reluctantly went back to everyone else.

At the end of a nearly five hour debate very little had been decided. The only things the digidestined did agree on was that they knew nothing. Their only hope resided in questioning Tk or Genni. But, hope? Yes, they still had a bit left.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review for faster updates.<em>


	6. The Laptop

_Thanks for reading! And reviewing! I'm glad that you've stuck with me to chapter 6 and I hope you continue until the end. This chapter will hint at the "conspiracy" that's going on but you'll have to wait until Chapter 7 for all the juicy details._

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. The Laptop<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kari." A high voice sounded but no one answered it. It tried again as if the fate of the world depended on being heard, "Kari!"<p>

"What!" Kari said bounding out of bed in fright. She wildly looked around the dark room for the source of the sound but saw nothing but eerie shadows. It was the time of the day in which no one or no thing should be awake.

"Over here." The voice said again and Kari looked worriedly at her half opened laptop. She touched the mouse and the image that immediately appeared was that of her best friend; a happy sight indeed.

"Gatomon! Is that really you?"

"How many other talking cats who know how to work a computer have you met?" Gatomon responded sassily.

"But how?"

"I haven't got time to explain." Gatomon spoke fast and her tone reestablished Kari's fright, "I can only tell you that something weird is going on here. I don't know what it is but I'm scared."

"What?" Kari said in horror. "What should I do?"

"An old friend helped me wire this computer to talk to you. Try getting Izzy or someone to reconfigure the connection. I think we'll need the digidestineds again." Gatomon's head snapped around as if a loud sound boomed behind her. "I've got to go."

"Wait! Gatomon." Kari yelled to stop her as the computer screen began to fuzz.

"What is it?"

"Have you...have you seen Tk?"

Even through the pixilated screen Kari could tell Gatomon wore a confused expression, "No, not since I saw you ages ago."

"Ok." Kari was disappointed but Gatomon continued.

"I also haven't seen Patamon in years."

"Wait, what?" Kari shouted but the screen fuzzed so much she couldn't make out what Gatomon said next. A moment later everything went black.

"No." Kari said with a defeated sigh, "No."

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait. Explain that one more time." Izzy said with his eyes furrowed, elbows on knees, and fingers tapping against each other.<p>

"I said it a dozen already." Kari said.

"Humor me."

Kari sighed again.

"C'mon Kari," Tai began seriously, "you just told us that Gatomon talked to you through your computer after several years without any contact. Given your emotional state last night you can't blame us for doubting you."

"Yes, I can blame you. I'm telling the truth." She paused to calm herself, "Gatomon told me that you might be able to use my computer to get to the digital world." Kari pushed her laptop across the table to Izzy. He and Tai eyed it suspiciously, "Just try it."

Tai nodded his head, "It's worth a try."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Izzy said logically. "Can you really handle that disappointment, Kari?"

Kari had never though about what would happen if Izzy failed and she didn't want to start now. She would gamble on both Izzy and her emotions. "I can handle anything."

"Fine." Izzy said while opening the computer, "But don't forget you said that."

The constant tapping of Izzy's fast fingers on the keyboard continued for many minutes. Kari couldn't stay still and had resorted to pacing around Izzy's living room; Tai watched her with worry. Only when Izzy finally spoke was either sibling free to breath.

"I found some record of a virus entering your computer around midnight. Well, it's not exactly a virus - perhaps just an odd form of hacking."

"That's good, right?" Kari asked happily, "You can figure out how Gatomon did it."

"I don't know, I need time." Izzy said distracted, "And Ken. He might know more about this hacking given his history with the digital world."

Tai wasted no time in calling the other genius. Ken agreed, quite excitedly, to get over to the apartment as fast as he could. In the meantime, Izzy continued typing and Tai and Kari moved towards the kitchen to give him space as he worked.

"There's more isn't there?" Tai asked and Kari was so surprised that she didn't notice her mouth drop open.

"How did you know?"

"The odd timing given last night's meeting, your emotional break down, and, let's face it, your total inability to lie." Tai talked with so much logic that Kari would have been impressed if not otherwise distracted.

"Yes, I asked Gatomon about Tk." Kari said softly.

"And?"

"She hasn't seen him since our last contact with the digital world."

"And what's unsettling about that?" Tai asked confused.

"No, that's normal. What's strange is that she hasn't seen Patamon in years."

"Years?" Tai repeated, "I though the digimon kept in contact with each other? Why would Patamon be gone for so long?"

Kari sighed, "And now Tk's gone, too. Something must be happening in the digital world and I'm assuming they're in the middle of it."

* * *

><p>Ken and Izzy had been working for four days straight. They'd even called in sick to work because they were so determined to discover the mysteries behind Kari's laptop. Other digidestineds would come and go as they pleased or call to ask if there were any more updates. It seemed that everyone was on edge.<p>

"Is that it...oh, my...I never thought of that..." Ken muttered softly to himself as he hunched over a piece of paper at the table. His eyes were dark and his hair was greasy from general neglect. While Izzy worked on writing codes on the computer he was theorizing a mathematical formula that would deconstructed the digital code Gatomon used into one that would work in reverse.

"What did you come up with?" Izzy turned to face his friend. His eyes and hair had the same neglect if not worse.

"I was thinking of the data in a two demential framework but the digital world is three dimensional like us. With that taken into consideration the variables shift up a denomination."

"Let me see." Izzy took the scribbled paper away from Ken and began typing. As each finger hit the keyboard his face seemed to lift as he understood Ken's sudden enlightenment. "Prodigious! This could definitely work. Given the code I've already completed and Gatomon's own code I think we'll be able to create a...a..."

"A what?" Kari was the one that spoke. Ken and Izzy were the ones that had been working for the last four days but she had never left their side. She was making sure they ate and got at least a little bit of sleep. It was the least she could do to help; plus, she didn't want to leave in case they discovered something.

Kari leaned over to view the computer screen and saw the nostalgic portal to the digital world, "Oh my."

"It's the digigate." Ken said in shock, "We actually did it."

"But does it work?" Izzy's entire body was motionless as he stared at the screen.

However, Kari was not still. She wasn't even rational enough to think about calling the others. She simply help her old digivice towards the gate and shouted, "Digiport open!"

It was another nostalgic feeling to be taken up in the digital whirlwind and then dumped into a pile in the digital world. In fact, sorting themselves out and untangling limbs was actually a pleasure for Ken, Izzy, and Kari.

"We're here. I can't believe we're here." Kari said looking around happily. She half expected Gatomon to come bounding up to her at any moment.

"Where exactly is here?" Ken said more skeptically. The terrain was rough and more dingy than he remembered seeing in the digital world except on a battlefield.

"If I'm not mistaken," Izzy said with his hand to his forehead in thought, "I thought I saw a map of File Island before Kari opened the gate." The way he phrased the last part of his statement made Kari cringe a bit. She knew that he didn't approve of her impulsive decision to come to the digital world.

"That makes sense," Ken said pointing into the distance, "that could be infinity mountain."

"Prodigious. We can start heading in that direction and I'm sure we'll come across the Yokomon village or maybe primary village. Someone might know what's going on."

* * *

><p>"She's here." As the woman turned away from the window of the highest tower of the stone castle her raven hair glistened in the evening light.<p>

"It's too soon," a man responded, "she won't understand what's going on."

"She'll have to try." A second man said while putting his hand on the first's shoulder, "Tk, we need her."

"I know that in my brain, Willis, but my heart won't listen." Tk brushing away Willis's hand.

"Make it listen." The woman, Cory, said while walking past both blonds. Her voice was grave and troubled, "If we fail there will be nothing left."

"And what about the other digidestineds?" Tk asked. Though there was supposed to be an equal partnership between the three of them he always felt that Cory was in charge. She was, after all, the one that had pulled both her and Willis into the digital world.

"Your friends from Tokyo, even if they are the originals, are little different from the other digidestineds that we have sent home. We can't have them here to muck up our plans or confuse Kari. This choice is her own." Cory turned back towards the window as she questioned their next move.

"What are you thinking?" Willis asked. He worried about the furrow in between her eyebrows.

"I'm wondering what will cause less trouble: sending the others home directly or explaining it to them."

"Let me tell them off." Tk said boldly.

"Won't that be painful?" Willis's concern now switched to Tk.

"Yes, but I feel like I owe it to them."

"Do what you must; we'll be waiting for your signal." Cory turned and gave Tk a rare smile, "Don't let them break your heart."

Tk nodded and descended the tower. He picked up Patamon from where he was playing with the other digimon and then headed towards the forest.

* * *

><p><em>I promise lots of juicy details and explanations in the next chapter. Review for faster updates...and to put a smile on my face.<em>


	7. The Continued Prophecy

****_Willis? He's kind of like a sarcastic, American Tk. Plus, since we don't know too much about him he's hard to write for. However, he and his digimon fit perfectly into this story...as you will see soon._

_This chapter is dense. You may have to read it carefully to get my logic. However, any questions you may have should hopefully be answered in subsequent chapters. Plus, when in doubt just ask.  
><em>

_Enjoy and Happy New Year!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. The Continued Prophecy<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hear footsteps." Ken said in a hushed voice and all three stopped walking. The footsteps got louder as someone approached. Without their digimon for protection Kari, Izzy, and Ken looked to fallen tree limbs and rocks as weapons for defense. However, the voice they heard next made them lose all focus.<p>

"Hey guys, it's been soooooo long!" Patamon's high pitched voice rang with happiness and he easily fluttered around the group.

"Patamon!" Izzy was the first to speak.

"Where's Tk?" Kari said almost as quickly.

"I'm here." The footsteps ceased as Tk appeared from the trees of the forest, but this was not the Tk they knew. It wasn't even the Tk they'd seen six months ago. This Tk was older, much older. He looked to be in his thirties rather than twenties. His face was covered in blond stubble and he had worry wrinkles at the sides of his eyes. He was also much more fit then they remembered; even through his shirt they could tell he was as ripped as a professional athlete.

"Tk?" Ken said in confusion.

"The one and only." Tk answered with a smile. There was no denying the smile was Tk's; it had the same warmth and comfort.

"What happened?"

"It's been a decade since I last saw you; though, you don't look a day older." Tk answered. He was just as shocked at their youth as they were his age.

"Six months and one week." Kari whispered. "You left six months and one week ago."

"I didn't know we'd started speeding up again." Patamon said with ease. He didn't find the matter very important. Izzy agreed simply because he could think of at least a dozen more vital queries offhand.

"Tk, what's going on here?" He asked.

"It's a long story and unfortunately I can't explain it to you." Tk said.

"What, why?" Kari asked.

"Well, let me rephrase that. I can't explain what's going on to Ken and Izzy; you two have got to go home." They and Kari raised their eyebrows in suspicion. "Kari needs to remain here for a while."

"You expect us to let you do that?" Ken said as he took a protective step in front of Kari. Izzy followed.

"You haven't a choice." Suddenly a green light shot from Tk's hand and into the air twenty feet high. "Rest assured, nothing bad is happening and nothing bad will happen."

Before Ken or Izzy could speak their bodies began to fuzz and in a painful pinch they appeared in Izzy's living room two days after they had first left it for the digital world.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Kari shouted as she tried to claw her way out of Angemon's arms. The digimon was flying both herself and Tk towards the castle on top of Infinity Mountain. From the stories she'd heard about the castle, Kari didn't want to go there, especially with a suspicious thirty-four year old Tk.<p>

"Please Kari, stop fighting." Tk tried to calm her.

"No! You're not the real Tk! What did you do with him? What did you do with Ken and Izzy?"

"I am the real Tk. I'll explain everything once we get to the castle."

"Why can't you do it now?" Kari was still talking in a hysterical voice.

"It's not the right place. Just try to trust me for five minutes." Tk had great pain in his voice. So much pain that it made Kari believe he was genuine.

"Fine." Kari agreed and stopped struggling, "Five minutes."

Five minutes was all that Angemon needed to reach the castle. He sat Tk and Kari down near the front door and then said, "I'll be back when I find her."

Tk nodded his head and Angemon flew away.

Tk led Kari through the front doors to a large hall. Yet, for being so large there was nothing in it but two ten foot high mirrors. They faced each other at a 90 degree angle but showed very little of a reflection. Kari felt chills from one of the two mirrors and goosebumps formed on her skin.

"This way." Tk said grabbing her wrist and leading her to a side door. Beyond it was another scantily decorated room. However, there were four occupants within. Two were digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon, the other two were humans. Kari couldn't forget the woman; even aged ten years her raven hair and pale skin made Kari uneasy (and though she dared not admit it her resentment also bore from believing that she was still Tk's girlfriend).

"We'll let you talk first." Cory said and walked out the door with a lingering pat on Tk's shoulder; something Kari easily picked up.

"Yes, but first..." the blond man who looked like a stout cousin of Tk's grabbed Kari's hand and kissed it. She blushed. "Hello Kari, you look as cute as ever."

"Do I know you?" Kari said withdrawing her hand.

The man gave a loud sigh, "You've forgotten a face as handsome as mine and to think I thought we meant something to each other once."

"Stop the dramatics, Willis." Cory called back into the room and Willis was quick to rush out the door after her without dropping a beat. Tk and Kari were finally alone.

"Willis?" Kari placed her hand to her forehead in shock and collapsed down into one of the several chairs. Tk picked a chair of his own that directly faced hers so he could watch her every reaction.

"Yes, it's the same Willis we met in America many, many years ago." Tk confirmed.

"Why? Why is he allowed to be here?" Kari began to spit out questions as fast as she could think of them, "Why am I here? Why did you send Ken and Izzy away? To where did you send them? What are you planning? What's happening to the digital world? What are you -

"Kari stop!" Tk said in a raised voice. The questions were coming too fast for him to handle but he regretted his tone and spoke more kindly, "I will tell you everything but please be patient."

"Tell me where Ken and Izzy are." Kari asked in a slightly slower voice than before.

"They're back in the human world. They should arrive in the exact spot where you left."

"Izzy's living room?" Kari asked skeptically.

"Yes." Tk said.

"Why didn't you send me back?" Kari had her hands folded over her chest defensively. She was giving Tk a chance to explain himself but she still wasn't willing to trust him.

"That is more complicated to explain." Tk sighed and looked into the far corner of the room. Kari followed his gaze but saw nothing.

"Tell me." Kari demanded.

"You know that Hope and Light are crests dissimilar from all the rest, right?" Kari nodded her head. Try as she might, she couldn't predict where this conversation was headed. "Well, there are two other crests that Genni and Azulongmon failed to even mention to us: Faith and Darkness."

"What?" Kari gasped holding her hand in front of her mouth. "You can't tell me that those two have the crests of Faith and Darkness. That girl has darkness, right? I knew she was no good. We have to get away before she corrupts you, Tk!"

Kari had bounded to her feet and was looking around the room for another exit aside from the door. Tk grabbed her arm again, "Kari, please sit down."

Kari didn't want to sit down but the force on her arm intimidated her into following Tk's request.

"Cory isn't bad."

"But she's darkness!" Kari's voice was filled with fright.

Tk's own voice sounded frustrated, "You're prejudice against her crest, Kari. Darkness doesn't equal evil." Kari looked like she was about to interrupt but Tk continued in a strong voice, "Are you willing to claim that lightness equals goodness? Are you willing to claim that you yourself are pure goodness, Kari?"

Kari felt her heart ping. Of course she would not make such a claim. She was human like everyone else and had her own moments of selfishness and rebellion. She had sinned.

"What I mean to say," Tk rephrased as he saw the hurt in Kari's eyes, "is that light and dark, good and bad, they are all based on perspective. Darkness can be used for good: it can hide things and bring comfort when the light becomes so intense that it points out every flaw and buried secret. Do you understand?"

Kari took a moment to answer, "I'm trying to, but the darkness has hurt me so many times I can't forgive it. How can you?"

Tk looked away from Kari and into the same corner again as he began to speak in a soft, sad voice, "Yes, I used to hate the darkness more than anything else in the world when I was younger. I thought I had a firm sense on right, wrong, and justice. Alas, I was wrong. When I went to France the dark became a comfort; in the dark I could close my eyes and pretend I was back in Japan with all my friends Plus, I realized that while my crest of Hope was supposed to be a good thing I, myself, was filled with so much hate. It took a long time but eventually I forgave the darkness."

"But I'm light, isn't darkness supposed to be my mortal enemy?"

"That brings me to my next point." Tk's eyes snapped back to Kari, "Did you ever read my thesis. After ten years I had thought it'd eventually find itself to you but with the time lapse it seems unlikely."

"No, I read it." Kari said sadly, "We all read it less than a week ago."

"Good, good." Tk mused. "Did you understand my hints? They were hints just for you."

"No, all I read was an attack on light."

Tk waved her off, "That's not true at all. It was an attack on both light and dark."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Kari said.

"Yes." Tk said. "The point I was trying to illustrate is that extremes are bad."

"Extremes of dark and light?" Kari was beginning to follow his train of thought even though she hadn't quite jumped on his band wagon.

"Yes, extreme dark and light have terrorized the digital world for its entire existence to ill results. Let me phrase it more simply: one generation of digimon live happily while the next is nearly extinguished. Extremes way heavily on this world and benefit no one."

"So you're saying that there should be no extremes; we should all live contently in the middle?" Kari said.

"No, everything shouldn't be a dull sameness. There should always be ups and downs so that humans, and digimon, are appreciative of what they have when they have it."

"I don't get it. You hate the light, you hate the dark, and yet you hate the middle! What don't you hate, Tk?"

"First off, hate is too strong a word for anyone to toss around lightly. And secondly, Kari, I'm purposing that an ideal world is neither black, white, or gray. It is multi-colored. I'm talking about equalizing the powers that control the digital world."

"The digital world?" Kari finally saw where the end of this conversation lay, "You and your two new friends are trying to alter the digital world."

"Yes." Tk said simply. There was silence for many heartbeats and then he continued, "Do you remember the prophecy about the nine chosen digidestined coming to save the digital world from evil?" Kari nodded her head, "Well, that was only a part of a much, much longer prophecy. A prophecy that has been coming true since my own 8-year old feet first stepped foot in the digital world."

"And?" Kari encouraged as she found her attention peaked.

"It's much too long to say right now but the gist of it is that the digital world would fall to darkness and misfortune - Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and etc - and that nine chosen children would be able to defeat them by pairing up with their own digital monster. Peace would be restored momentarily before a new internal evil - the Digital Emperor - began to take control. The nine digidestineds would not be strong enough to face the evil alone; they would need thousands of digidestineds around the world. The numerous digidestineds would cause the digital world to become a complete utopia.

"However, the utopia that the digidestineds created would, in turn, need to be balanced out with the most horrific dystopia ever known to man or digimon alike. A dystopia that may - this is important Kari - the new dystopia may put an end to the digital world all together."

Kari didn't say anything as this information sunk in. She didn't know how much of it she believed or even understood. However, there was no doubt that Tk believed what he was saying; there was too much conviction in his voice.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Tk said softly. He wore an understanding and reassuring half-smile on his face.

"It is." Kari said slowly. "I have a question: do you already have a plan to avoid the prophecy?"

Tk nodded his head, "Yes, but I won't tell it to you now."

"Why?" Kari asked.

"You've already got too much to think about." Tk stood up and began to walk towards the door. He opened it and Cory was standing there waiting. "Sleep on it. Cory can take you to a room."

Kari didn't and couldn't argue: there were too many thoughts buzzing around in her head. Unaware of what she was doing, Kari followed Cory up a winding staircase, down a long corridor, and into a quaint room.

"There's some pajamas on the bed. The bathroom is through that door." Cory pointed out the two objects. Her voice was unwavering and still; Kari couldn't find friendliness in it but neither did she find malice.

"Thanks." Kari said automatically.

Cory nodded her head, said goodnight, and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter is, in my opinion, absolutely adorable. It's kind of like a Takari side story but is also very relevant. Review and you'll get to read it soon. Thanks, Xanpluto.<em>


	8. The Dream

_Wow, we're already at chapter 8 and I've got another longer chapter for you. You've probably been dying for a bit of romance so here you go. Straight from my Takari heart to yours..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. The Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>It had taken her a long time but eventually Kari managed to fall asleep in the bedroom Cory had left for her, but her dreams were not merry. Her mind raced through the last few years the digidestineds were all together. They had so many good times but it all started to go bad that fateful day in the kitchen...<p>

* * *

><p>"Tai. Tai. Tai!"<p>

"It's fine, it's fine." Tai waved off his little sister. She was being was too much of a perfectionist as she ran around the kitchen like a chicken with her head chopped off. Honestly, Tai didn't see how an extra minute in the oven would ruin her cookies.

"No, it's not. Take them out now." Kari yelled as she frantically whipped some cream into soft peaks. She didn't dare stop to take the cookies out herself and mess up the chocolate mouse.

"See they're fine." Tai said as he finally pulled the cookies out and set them on the counter.

"Only because you listened to me and took them out." Kari mumbled under her breath. Tai heard and simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Tai said as he swept his eyes around the kitchen to view not only the cookies and mouse, but also the trifle, cream puffs, and lemon tart.

"Of course not." Kari said as if the idea was insulting. "This is the first time we've had everyone over to our apartment for a non-digital emergency. Plus, I've got to compete with Mimi and Sora's cooking skills."

"Ok, whatever." Tai said about to pop a cookie into his mouth.

"Tai!" Kari yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'll wait." Tai set down the cookie and had a real look of fright on his face at the monster his baby sister was becoming. Thankfully, the door bell rang and he was able to escape her wrath if only temporarily. "You're early." Tai said as he opened the door to the two sparkling blonds - literally they sparkled up the entire hallway with their glimmering hair, twinkling eyes, and bright smiles.

"Kari texted me about some vanilla." Tk said holding up a tiny bottle.

"Right," Tai said letting them inside, "she's all yours." The tone of his voice made Tk's eyebrows raise but he bravely walked towards the kitchen.

A few second later the older boys heard Kari shout, "Dammit, it took you long enough."

"What's gotten into your sister?" Matt said as he invited himself into the living room and sat down on one of the sofas.

"She's become a monster!" Tai hissed. "My baby sister has become a cooking monster."

Matt chuckled however the look Tai gave told him it wasn't a joke. "I'll pray for Tk." Tai nodded his head in agreement. "I have two questions: one, why does she even care and two, does she cook like your mother?"

Tai laughed, "No, somehow she managed to learn to cook well; we might actually have edible food in the house for a week. That is, if mom doesn't throw it out to make room in the fridge for her healthy leek smoothies."

"And the other question?" Matt said after a laugh. He was curious about Kari's behavior.

"I think she's having inferiority issues." Tai said with a shrug.

"Do tell?"

"She's jealous of Sora and Mimi. I think it's related to teenage girl hormones and their monthly spat of craziness." Tai air quoted "craziness" and rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Matt said with another laugh, "but don't let Sora hear you say that. She'll call you a chauvinistic pig and slap you silly."

Tai and Matt continued to talk while attempting to ignore the noises and shouts coming from the kitchen. However, each time another pan clanked they inwardly cringed at the lecture Tk was probably getting. Therefore, when he finally appeared and flopped onto the couch they weren't surprised to hear him sigh.

"Tough work?" Matt asked knowing the answer was yes.

"I'm exhausted," Tk answered, "she's like a...like a..."

"Monster." Tai finished for him.

Tk tried to hide a smile, "Yeah, just a bit. But, it's hard not to love her diligence."

"Love?" Matt teased and Tk's cheeks flushed red as he avoided looking at either brother.

"Is someone finally going to confess their feelings?" Tai also teased. He hated all the boys in Kari's life partly because of his overprotectiveness, but also because he'd accepted Tk was the only guy for Kari long ago.

"No, no. It's not like that." Tk waved his hands frantically.

"Sure." Both brothers said in disbelief.

"Tk!" A shout came from the kitchen, "I need your help."

"Go get her cowboy." Matt nudged Tk in the ribs. He got up and bolted away from the teasing boys before they could say anything more.

The other digidestineds arrived around seven and joined Matt and Tai in the living room while Kari and her slave, Tk, finished up in the kitchen.

"Make sure you praise her cooking." Tai warned them all.

"What was that?" Kari said as she walked towards everyone with her hands full of plates. She set them on the table and eyed her brother suspiciously.

"Nothing." Tai said guiltily.

"Right." Kari said folding her arms.

Davis was the first to reach for one of the treats and had barely swallowed before exclaiming, "Wow Kari, these are so good. You are an amazing, no a spectacular cook."

Kari switched her glare towards him and saw that Yolei elbowed him in the ribs. "Thanks Davis." She said bluntly and went back to the kitchen to grab more dishes.

"That was stupid." Mimi chided Davis.

"I was just doing what I was told." Davis didn't understand what he did wrong or why everyone was rolling their eyes at him.

"What did you guys do?" Tk said as he came from the kitchen holding plates and silverware, "Kari seems upset."

"Stupid Davis." Yolei grumbled.

"I'll go talk to her." Tai sighed and stood up. Though Kari didn't get angry often Tai knew how to deal with her.

"You better not." Tk said as he emptied his arms, "I'm pretty sure she was cursing your, I quote, "big mouth". I'll go get her; everyone should just start eating."

"Aye." Tai said sitting down in guilt.

Tk returned to the kitchen not quite sure how he was going to get Kari to relax; she was too focused on the food and not simply having fun with her friends. But, when he entered the kitchen and saw her standing with her back to him an idea popped into his head.

"I'm fine, Tk." Kari said recognizing his nearing footsteps. Her voice was mostly normal but underlined with frustration. "I don't want to talk."

"Who said anything about talking?" Tk crossed the few feet separating them while dipping his finger into some whipped cream. He then wiped the whip cream on Kari's cheek.

"Tk!" Kari said whipping around to face him.

"Yes?" He said with a cocky smile and Kari realized just how close they were. She could practically feel his breath on the top of her much shorter head.

"Nothing." Kari said but reached her hand around towards the counter and into a bowl of melted chocolate. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel left out." Kari smeared the chocolate on his face so he had four streaks going down the left side.

"Hey." Tk said and Kari bounded away from him. Tk lunged for her while also grabbing for a bag of flour. However, he managed to trip over himself causing both him, Kari, and the flour to fall to the floor in one big, white cloud. As Tk and Kari looked at each other they both instantly burst into laughs.

"What have you guys done to the kitchen?" Tai said. He and the other digidestineds had rushed to the kitchen as soon as they heard the loud bang of them falling onto the floor.

"Oh shushhhhhh." Kari said while scooping up a handful of flour from the floor and flinging it at her brother. Given it was flour it fluttered into the air hitting all of the digidestineds.

"Ahhh!" They shouted while protecting their faces.

"OMG, I'm hideous." Mimi said looking at the white all over her skin.

"Don't worry," Izzy said while escorting her out of the kitchen, "you always look pretty."

The other digidestineds snickered while following them out of the kitchen and ignored the messy kitchen for several hours while happily talking and laughing out in the living room. However, after everyone else had left Kari and Tk started to clean.

"Thanks for helping me." Kari said with a bashful smile facing away from him, "I know I was being a bit crazy before."

"It's alright, Kar. I'm used to your occasional craze." Tk said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you know it well." Kari turned to face him, "You know every part of me."

Tk raised his eyebrows in confusion about the new, soft tone she had taken. "Kari?"

"Wait, stop." Kari had placed her finger on his lips to quiet him. "We always talk, I want to try something different." Kari removed her finger and then stretched her neck so that their lips would meet. Tk only had a moment to be shocked before being completely drawn into the kiss. It was like all their pent up emotions for the last decade had suddenly been let loose: and he loved it.

But, Tk had a secret. A secret that would ruin this moment and probably ruin Kari's affections. As much as he loved it, Tk couldn't kiss Kari with a clear conscious.

"What's wrong? Is it too fast?" Kari asked frantically as Tk pulled away. He dropped his hands from her hips and took a step backwards.

"Kari, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kari asked anxiously.

"I was actually going to tell everyone tonight but I couldn't find the courage. Even Matt doesn't know."

"Tk?" Kari said getting worried at his sad tone. "You can tell me anything."

Tk paused while staring straight into her eyes and finally managed to say in a clear voice, "I'm moving."

"Where? On the other side of the city? You couldn't possibly be changing high schools. That just wouldn't be right; you can't leave us." Kari's voice was still frantic and her hands were shaking a bit. Tk grabbed them.

"No, Kari. I'm not moving across town. I'm moving to France."

* * *

><p>Kari awoke with a start. She had tears in her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room with fear and sadness.<p>

"So, this is what has become of us." She whispered to herself, "You're apart of a conspiracy to change the digital world and you expect me to follow. How do I know you won't abandon me again?"

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ok, I admit it. This was actually a oneshot I wrote a while ago, but I dislike publishing oneshots. But, I thought it worked perfectly in the story. I also thought I owed you, my readers, a little bit of fluff. Not only Takari but also a hint between Mimi and Izzy (which a reviewer has been asking about for a long time - I hope you liked it).<em>

_Please Review.  
><em>


End file.
